narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Infobox:Kurokami Uchiha
Kurokami Uchiha (黒神うちは, Uchiha Kurokami) is a ninja formally from Yamataikoku she was sent to help Entenkagakure which she became one of the village's Solar Elders. Personality Kurokami is a very wise woman whom is often kind to many people, though in indirect ways. She usually is quiet and goes about her way. Kurokami respects those who have earned respect, and then understands the laws and sense of living. When she speaks she sounds a calm and quiet woman, and she usually only speaks with purpose and understanding of that which she is speaking of. She has a distaste for those who are cocky and think highly of themselves, though her words and actions would never show it. Appearance Kurokami has long flowing blue hair which she tends to let flow when not in battle.In battle she ties it up with a blue ribbon what she keeps with her. Like her hear, she has blue eyes though others have stated that they have a hint of green in them. She tends to wear a one piece white dress which appears clear that reaches to her thighs. On her left arm she sports a metal gauntlet what was made by her friend. On the other she wears a long white glove that matches her dress. Abilities Dōjutsu As a desendent of the Uchiha clan and Kurokami Clan she posses the Sharingan and the Tenchōgan. In her left eye is the Tenchōgan with it she is able to see the variables of any situation and predict the outcome. While in her right she is the Sharingan. As with all Sharingan it allows her to copy any technique used against her, see through any deception, give hypnotic suggestions, perform genjutsu, and predict her opponent's movements. By using the ability of the left Tenchōgan and conjunction with her Sharingan she is able to quickly she the outcome of events and adapt to suit the battle needs. Mangekyō Sharingan Kurokami awakened her Mangekyō Sharingan through the use of her Tenchōgan abilities. She used its knowledge transfer abilities experience the loss of one of her friends mother. With it she is able to use the Kamui. Using it she is able to transfer anything to another dimension. Though repeated use of this jutus she begin to use vision in her right eye. After awakening the Heiretsu Tenchōgan she regained the vision in her right eye. Though the eye changed to match that of the Heiretsu Tenchōgan while retaining the Kamui ability. Due to the unique ability of the Heiretsu Tenchōgan she does not have to worry about loosing sight in her eye again. When attempting the use the Kamui with her new eye she instead used the Omoikane. Which allows her to combine her thoughts with that of another. Using this she is able to see that past of multiple people at once and vise verse as well as combine them . Other members of the Kurokami Clan stated that this is a more powerful version of the knowledge sharing ability of the Tenchōgan. Heiretsu Tenchōgan Kurokami awakened her Heiretsu Tenchōgan though means different then the normal way. She stated that since she already has a second dōjutsu she did not need another to activate it. With it she is able to use the Kojiki a jutsu what allows her the ability to relive her past battles and learn from them, as well as test different battle strategies. The more she knows about an opponenet the better the jutsu works. After mastering the Kojiki, Omoikane, and Kaumi a new jutsu awakened known as the Konjaku Monogatarishū. With it she is able to view the battle of her ansestors and learn from them. Taijutsu Kurokami has been stated to be very skillful in the art of taijutsu. She has been shown thatshe is capable of disarming multiple ninja as well as using their own weapons against them. A few ninja has stated that her great skill in taijutsu come from the use of use of her two dōjutsu. Tough she does not deny this, but she states that other factors plays a role in her skills. Ninjutsu Aside from her taijutsu skills he is known as a master of fire jutsu. She has shown the great skill in Fire release as well as Corona Release. With the two she is able to cause large scale fires and great fire waves. An addition to the two fire release she is also capable of using lightning release and pressure release. Quotes * (To her mother) "Life isn’t about finding yourself. Life is about creating yourself" * "Don’t judge each day by the harvest you reap but by the seeds you plant" * "All life is an experiment. The more experiments you make, the better " Trivia